


Mind If I Join?

by bluesuedethunder



Series: Safe In Our Arms [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jace Wayland, Bisexual Maia Roberts, Consensual Non Monogamy, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Polyamory, Wrestling, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesuedethunder/pseuds/bluesuedethunder
Summary: Maia finds her boys wrestling and decides to join.





	Mind If I Join?

**Author's Note:**

> Another Jaiamon fic! As I have said before I love this pairing and it deserved to be canon.
> 
> As usual it is unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to comment, I love hearing what you guys have to say!

This wasn't what she was expecting to see when she got home today. 

Although it was not outside of the realm of possibility. As shown before Maia’s eyes right now. 

Her boys were on the floor in their living room, tumbling over each other. They were wrestling like school boys on the playground. Maia couldn't help the smile that overtook her face. She loved her boys, even if they were currently pulling each other’s hair.

“I leave for a couple of hours and you guys decide to kill each other.” Maia set her bag on the floor by her feet. “What is going on?”

“Jace was being a sore ass loser- ah Jace not the cheeks- because I was beating him at Mario kart-” Simon had momentarily gained the upper hand and flipped Jace over onto the floor but just as quickly has it had came it was gone and Jace was back on top.

“He was cheating. He kept distracting me- watch the hair Simon!” Jace was cut off by Simon grabbing a handful of Jace’s hair and Jace retaliated by doing the same. 

“You guys are ridiculous.” Maia slipped her shoes off next to her bag,”Does anyone want something to drink?” 

“Maia! Don’t leave. Help me- Jace no biting! Jace! That hurts. Maia!” Simon and Jace kept rolling around on their living room floor. Their hair were nests of tangles and both of their cheeks were colored pink from exertion. 

“I don’t have time for this right now.” Maia started towards the kitchen.”I’m thirsty and need a drink. Feel free to stop at anytime. I really would like to cuddle with my boyfriends sometime soon.”

“Jace used your styler this morning!” That stopped Maia in her tracks. No one was allowed to use her styler except her. 

“He what?” She turned around to face the boys once more, who were now frozen in shock, Jace’s eyes blown open in guilt. 

‘We’re both dead now Simon I hope you’re happy.” Jace was yet again on top of Simon, who had his legs wrapped around the blonde’s back. Both boys still had their hands grasped in the other’s hair.

“Sorry Jace. It had to be done.” Simon looked over to where Maia had climbed over the couch. “Brace for impact in three, two..just know that I love you Jace.”

“Shut up this is all- okay. Okay, okay, Maia. Babe it was an honest mistake. I promise.” Maia had finally reached them and all but jumped on top of Jace and Simon, the pile of limbs growing larger. She was not going to let Jace get away with using her styler.

It all descended into madness from then on. Maia was on top of Jace holding him in a headlock trying to get him say uncle while Simon was laughing hysterically at them both until Jace issued a tickle attack. Jace received an elbow to the face from Simon’s flailing, Maia was thrown to the floor, and Simon got a kick to the face. 

“Ow, ow, ow, ow. Gu’s that rea’y ‘urt.” Simon was clutching his mouth so all his words came out garbled. There were also tears in his eyes which got the other two’s attention. They all untangled from each other, trying to get a better look at Simon’s injury.

“Hey babe, can you move your hands for us please. We wanna get a look at what happened.” Simon obliged Jace’s request, removing his hand from his mouth to reveal a bloody mouth and a busted lip. 

“Alright I’m gonna get some ice, Jace go get a towel to wipe away the blood. Simon...just chill for a second okay?” Jace and Maia departed and Simon stayed lying on the floor in the middle of their living room. 

They all converged back together a few minutes later. Jace wiped the blood away from Simon’s face, clearing the pale skin of the crimson smears. Maia was next up and sat Simon up against the couch and placed the bag of ice against his swelling lip. Jace grabbed a few pillows from the couch onto the floor next to them and Maia grabbed a few covers from their hallway closet. Setting herself besides them, Maia draped the covers over them and reached for the tv remote. 

‘What do you guys feel like watching? We have It, Kingsmen, Up?” She looked over at the boys. 

“Kingsmen.” Jace said just as Simon replied with, “Up.” This argument again.

“Not Kingsmen. You just like it because you think Eggsy is hot.” Simon shot at Jace. 

“No I do not.” Jace had the audacity to look offended as he defended himself. “Besides everytime we watch Up you cry and I have seen too much of you crying today for my liking.” 

“Awe, he does love me. Do you hear that Maia? He loves me.” Maia just decided on putting on It. “Probably not more than he loves Harry Hart but that’s okay.” Jace just shoved Simon into Maia’s side. Maia just responded by wrapping an arm around Simon which he indulged in and cuddled even more into her side. She reached over and placed a small peck on Simon’s lips and then reached over to Jace and gave him one as well before settling back down. Jace decided he had had enough of the isolation and placed his head on Simon’s lap, waiting for him and Maia to play with his hair as It started. 

Sure this wasn’t what Maia expected as he had gotten home today but she wouldn’t give it up for the world. She hid a smile in Simon’s hair as her fingers played with Jace’s.

Not for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me:  
> Instagram- angelic.alec  
> Tumblr-angaleclightwood


End file.
